My Turn
by bakuratrash
Summary: Marik is tired of being bottom and may trigger a change in their sexual activities. Bakura is a stubbon ass that doesn't like to be told what to do. The result is beautiful love-making :)
**Perfect consensual Thiefshipping smut. Enjoy :)**

-My Turn-

 _ **10 hours ago**_

" _Bakura~ Come on, just one more?"_

" _N-No..Marik, I'm fi-"_

" _Please? I just want to make sure I know exactly I'm doing."_

" _...Fine. You take the salt-"_

" _Take the salt."_

" _Yes. T-Take the salt, down the shot…"_

" _Mmhmm, go on. I won't learn if you don't do it."_

" _D-Down….the shot. Suck the lime."_

" _Okay, Okay. So I down the shot, put the salt o-"_

" _Gah! No! Marik listen to…"_

 _ **10 hours later; 12 pm, noon**_

Bakura awoke, growling into his pillow as a headache immediately started to pound and throb throughout his mind, leaving him to further bury his face into the soft confines of the pillow. The ex-thief vowed to himself then and there to never ever drink again.

He didn't mean it, of course.

"Bakura?" A familiar voice kindly whispered, and Bakura couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Marik?" He answered just as softly, his voice muffled by the fluffy pillow.

"Oh. You're awake. I made you some brunch. You slept through breakfast."

"Excellent. ..Is there coffee, too?"

"Yes."

Bakura grinned then and slowly turned himself over, smirking at Marik who was standing over him. "You're too kind to me. I deserve headaches."

The egyptian hovering over him only rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss the albino's lips, nonchalantly slipping a mint into Bakura's mouth, making him chuckle.

"That bad, huh?" Bakura murmured as Marik quickly pulled away, amused with the other's slightly disgusted expression. "Thank goodness I have you to take care of me."

"You're an idiot," Marik mumbled back, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room, Bakura smirking and tilting his head as he watched his favorite ass leave his presence.

"Nice," he mumbled, looking up at the ceiling when the sight left and taking his time to get out of bed.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

When Bakura finally emerged in the kitchen, he had kindly brushed his teeth beforehand, sitting at the table across from where Marik sat.

"Eggs?"

"And bacon," Marik added, looking up from his plate of baconless eggs, "Just for you."

"You're too kind, Ishtar. How lucky I am to have both a gorgeous _and_ caring buddy to take care of me." Bakura grinned and flashed his clean and fresh pearly whites, getting out of his chair to pour himself some coffee and to grab the plate of bacon. "Did we fuck last night?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably, "My ass is sore for some reason."

 _ **8 hours ago**_

. "You're going to be so mad at me. It's going to be so so hot.."

 _Marik carefully and quietly removed the blanket from on top of Bakura, snickering to himself. "You're so gullible," he whispered, leaning down to kiss the ex-thief's forehead, "And you call me an idiot."_

 _The Egyptian lightly trailed his index finger from Bakura's cheek all the way down to the waistband of his paints, beginning to fiddle with the fly._

 _ **Present Time**_

"Nope," was Marik's reply, his fork idly scraping the plate. "You passed out before we could do anything."

Bakura shrugged as he came back to the table with his bacon and coffee, looking up at Marik and smirking. "Wanna fuck later?"

"Of course I do."

 _After their lovely morning conversation and creation of plans for that evening, Marik and Bakura went about with their lives; Marik heading to the museum to help his sister and Bakura sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels on the TV he had gotten himself accompanied to just a month ago. Both males' minds were on other things. Very different things to be exact…_

 _ **Later that evening**_

"Bakura?" Marik called out as he entered the apartment, closing the door and walking over to the living room to shut the TV off. "Are you here?"

A shuffling noise came from the other room and Marik craned his neck to look into the small hallway. "Baku-"

"Marik," interrupted a gruff voice, Bakura sauntering out of their bedroom, "I want you. Right now. Get in bed and strip." The paler of the two was already void of clothes and he was quick to grasp the Egyptian's hand pulling him and leading him to their bedroom. "I'm going to fuck you _so_ hard, Ishtar. You're going to see stars."

Marik could only chuckle.

As they entered the room, Marik was already in the midst of tugging his shirt off, walking over to his nightstand. "Well Bakura," He purred, reaching deep into the drawer and pulling out a lovely little remote, "I was thinking maybe I would be in charge this time." This wasn't a request. The way he said it was a statement; a command. Marik knew exactly what he was doing.

Bakura however did not. His lips curled into an amused smirk and it looked as if it's intentions were to mock. "Very funny, Ishtar. Now drop the pants before I rip them apart with my fucking teeth."

The albino advanced then, his fang-like teeth flashing Marik a grin, but he suddenly stopped, a red blush almost immediately spreading to his face.

"I don't think so."

Marik held up the remote in his hand and took his thumb off of the 'pulse' option, a grin of his own appearing now. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Laughing, the Egyptian stepped closer and pushed the now fuming Bakura onto the bed. "You're going to listen to _me_ today. Only me." Marik pressed the 'pulse' button on the little remote, knowing that Bakura's lovely ass was continuously vibrating against his will.

"Y-You're an idiot.." Bakura growled, squirming around as Marik climbed on top of him.

"Mmm..Looks like I'm not. You're just a slut for gorgeous looking people. Remember when we drank yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Ah, yes. You were the only one." Marik lightly traced Bakura's pale chest, pinching one of his nipples and smirking down at him. "When you passed out I slipped in this little beauty that I've been saving." He couldn't help but laugh for he honestly didn't think the plan would work, but here they were.

"You're evil."

"I thought you said I was kind earlier today?"

"Well I lied."

Marik laughed and pressed the 'medium pulse' option on the remote and tossed it aside. He crawled off of Bakura and watched him squirm and moan from the unexpected vibrations, licking his own lips in anticipation. He then proceeded with removing his pants, the most important part; his belt.

Just in time too, for Bakura was writhing his way to grab the remote control, but Marik was quick to react. He smacked Bakura's creamy white thigh, causing the albino to snarl. "What did I just say?" he asked with a chuckle, reaching for both of Bakura's arms and binding them above his head to the headboard with the belt. "It's my turn my dear _Pharaoh._ "

The ex-thief's eyes snapped open and his cock twitched. He growled and made to kick Marik away, but the Egyptian was already on top of him and had managed to get his pants off despite the distractions. "Marik," Bakura grumbled, "You're going to fucking pay." This only made the other chuckle.

"Okay. That's fine. But i need to take care of you first, right?" Marik grinned and grabbed the remote again, turning the setting to the highest level it could go. "How do you feel almighty King?"

Bakura couldn't hold in his loud moan and he bucked his hips needily. Exactly what Marik wanted. "F-Fuck you! How dare you di-disgrace me, _peasant."_

The tanned male only smiled and lay himself down next to Bakura's squirming body, idly tracing circles on the pale chest as it moved rather violently. "That's no way to treat me, Pharaoh. I thought you would be kinder to your subjects. Consider this a gift, though."

After about 5 more minutes of just watching his lover squirm, Marik decided to trail his fingers down Bakura's body, allowing his finger to just rest at the tip of the other's cock. "Do you want me?" He asked.

"No. Don't touch me."

Marik smiled and roughly gripped the dick he had gladly taken hostage, giving it a tug. "How about now?"

"Fuck..n-no.." Bakura gasped, resisting the urge to buck his hips into Marik's hand for that would show weakness. He was not weak.

Clearly, Marik was persistent to prove otherwise. He squeezed the flesh and turned the vibrator off before positioning himself between Bakura's legs. "Now?"

"No. Get the fuck off me before I-Oh..fucking hell.."

In the midst of Bakura's moody protest, Marik had taken in a good few inches of the paler male's length, sucking roughly and even nipping at the tip.

"Don't! Don't use your teeth, you fucking-FUCK!"

Marik lifted his head after giving Bakura's cock a nice bite, smirking up at him. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I think you're mistaken in who has control right now." He laughed half heartedly before giving Bakura's length a long lick from base to tip, purposely nipping the skin.

"S-Stop.." The captive moaned, his pride being hurt with every command he didn't give. "Stop it." But Marik kept going. He sucked until he was satisfied with Bakura's reaction and the growth of his cock.

"How about now, Righteous King?" The Egyptian purred against the paler male's skin as he ran his lips up the length of the lithe body. Tell me you want me and it will end. Otherwise, I have a few mo-" Bakura growled, cutting Marik off and bucking his hips up.

"Fine. I want you." He blushed, glaring up at the ceiling and acting as if he wasn't enjoying anything Marik was doing. Oh but he was. He was enjoying it so very much and had only dreamed of something like this. The dream came true.

Marik smacked his leg, gripping the flesh and digging his fingers into the skin. "Say it better. Moan it. Say my name, _King."_

Bakura bit down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and choking out the words he would never imagine himself saying out loud.

"I-I want you, Marik. Take me."

 _Oh yes._

Satisfaction ran throughout both of their bodies, especially Bakura's. How long have they waited for a change and how lovely it was for Marik to commence that change. He played the part flawlessly, careful yet firm. Never too rough and never too soft. It was just perfect.

Marik Ishtar yanked the vibrator out of his lover's ass, quickly finding the lube in the nightstand drawer. "Don't worry. I'm not here to take the throne. Just to try on the crown.." He was quick to coat himself in the lubricant, Bakura's nostrils suddenly filling with the pungent smell of lavender.

"You fucker.."

"Yes. It seems that's what I am for today." Marik chuckled and, after being satisfied with the amount of lube coating his length, leaned down over Bakura and kissed his lips. "You're mine, Pharaoh. Don't you ever forget that." With another kiss to the albino's lips, Marik thrust hips forward, burying himself deep within Bakura and swallowing the moans and other various noises he had made. Ever so gently, Marik nibbled at his lover's lip, beginning to move at his own accord in a careful, even rhythm. When he finally pulled away, he rest their foreheads together, their breath tickling each other's faces as they panted.

"You're beautiful, Marik," Bakura murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to Marik's lips again. "You're so beautiful." The Egyptian hummed, closing his eyes and revelling in the heat of Bakura's insides, focusing on every action he made in order to make it wonderful.

"You're not weak for this, you know," Marik murmured back, almost as a late response to his own compliment, "You're so strong. You're strong and powerful. I'm loyal to you. That's what this is."

For the next few seconds, Marik and Bakura stared into each other's eyes, Marik's pace picking up in the meantime, "Cum for me," Marik said, breaking the peaceful and comfortable silence. "Scream my name."

Having said that, Marik moved a hand between their bodies and grasped Bakura's cock, beginning to stroke it roughly as his thrusts grew faster and harder. Bakura tilted his head back and moaned out, biting down on his lip each time he was about to say Marik's name. "Harder," He said instead, "Harder!"

And Marik obliged, slamming right into Bakura's prostate and giving his cock a nice squeeze. "Bakura, I-I'm so fucking close.. Scream for me. Scream my name." Marik kept going, thrusting into that same spot over and over, causing Bakura to moan like crazy.

Eventually, Marik got what he wanted.

"Fuck! Marik! Ishtar holy _fuck!"_

With his name said and ringing throughout the room. The egyptian came deep inside of Bakura, the latter following soon after. They stayed in that position for a while, their eyes closed and panting. Eventually, Marik pulled out of Bakura and plopped himself down next to his lover, undoing the belt and setting him free. Bakura immediately wrapped his arms around Marik, hands gathering at the small of his tanned back to avoid touching the delicate areas.

"You're perfect."

"You're an idiot."

 **And with that, I'll leave you to decide who says what :') I'd love to hear what you think in the reviews..? :D**


End file.
